Changes
by lela12344
Summary: Kitty Pryde's life is changing constantly. One minute she is happy and attending the institute. The next she is a completely different person, struggling to fit in at the Massachusetts Academy, a school run by Emma Frost, where she was forced to attend. With the X-Men out of the picture, what will happen to Kitty? Who will she turn to when things go wrong?


The following does not reflect the views or opinions of Marvel or the author know as "lela12344". I obviously (unfortunately) don't own any of this except for the ideas.

* * *

"Katherine Anne Pryde, you march yourself down here this instant young lady!"

Kitty Pryde grudgingly trekked down the stairs to her awaiting doom. Nothing is a worse sign than when one of your parents uses your full name. Hesitantly, she peeked into the kitchen, craning her neck through the doorway so that just her head could be seen. There her mother stood with her hands on her hips, eyes blazing with rage. Theresa Pryde was consistently slow to anger. She didn't like to yell or argue and her child and husband knew this. There were times when she was irritated or exasperated, but Kitty had never seen her so overcome with fury as she was now. Words like enraged, dangerous, and run jumped to mind as soon as she began studying her mother's body language and facial expression. Even though Kitty loathed to do it, she held her ground and pulled the rest of her body through the wall of the kitchen to face her mother, ready for the tongue lashing she was going to receive in a matter of seconds.

"What's up mom?"

"Katherine, I was in your room today and noticed your trash needed to be taken out. Normally you would do this, but you have that Rogue girl staying over for a few days so I was going to it for you." Theresa's expression was now stone cold and blank although there was still a glint of steely fury in her chocolatey brown eyes. "That was when I discovered it."

Theresa's finger stuck out and pointed to an object on the top of the pile in the trash can. With dawning horror, Kitty eyes widened and her breath began coming in panicked huffs as she realized what it was.

"It's not mine! I swear!"

"Who else would it be, Katherine! I'm sure it's not Rogue's! She always wears those gloves and all of those clothes. You told me that she wasn't able to touch anyone," Theresa eyed her daughter. "Unless you were lying to me. Then you are going to be in even more serious trouble young lady!"

Kitty turned toward her mom and glared."Her name's Marie, mom! Marie! She doesn't call herself Rogue anymore unless she has to, okay? And I don't know whose it is, but it's not mine! I'll go talk to her right now and figure this out!"

Without further ado, Kitty phased back out through the kitchen wall and dashed up the stairs into her bedroom.

* * *

Marie glanced up from where she was laying on her stomach on the bed, consecutively listening to music and reading a classic horror novel casually. In the doorway, she was startled to find her more than angry roommate. Kitty glared at her for a moment before stalking up to her and yanking the earplugs out of her ears.

"What the hell, Kit!" Marie yelled and sat up, grabbing for her stolen possession.

"My mom just found a used condom in my trash can! Can you explain that, Miss Untouchable? Because I'm one hundred percent positive that it's not mine unless I'm sleep-sexing."

"Ya know, that's not impossible. Ya sleep phase remember? That's how ya discovered your power," Marie smiled hesitantly. When Kitty gave no response, she sighed and reached up to rub the back of her neck. "Ah was gonna tell ya, Ah promise."

Kitty stared her down for a few more moments before sighing and flopping down on the bed beside her. "Why didn't you when you first did it?"

Marie shrugged. "Ah didn't want it ta go away. If Ah told you, Ah thought it might turn out to be an illusion or somethin'. Silly right?"

"Meh. I don't know. I probably would have reacted the same way if I figured out how to block my power if it was like yours.."

Marie snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeh right. You're a class five gloater, Kit. Ya brag for weeks if get an A on a test. If ya figured how ta stop my power if ya had it, ya would neva shut up about it. We would have ta gag ya. Or erase your memory. Ah bet the Professor would do it."

Kitty pulled a face of protest. "I do not! I'm just a genius and like to let everyone know it. Besides, I don't see you getting A's on our Chemisty tests. By the way, how the heck did Remy find the house. I didn't give him my address or anything. I mean I know he's your boyfriend, but does he have to know every litte thing. How did he even get down here! We're in Illinois for the love of God! And how did you guys have sex without me hearing? You're in the bed right next to mine!"

"Remy's a thief. I can't just give away his secrets," Marie sighed gently and gazed off into space. "He really is talented. I'm actually surprised you didn't hear us. That tong-"

"Lalalalalalala. I don't wanna hear it! That's disgusting..."

It was silent for a few moments after that until Kitty got back to the topic at hand, "How did you do it? Oh my gosh, I can't believe you finally figured it out! Now we can go dancing and the swimming pool and all k-"

Marie clamped her smooth, gloveless hand over Kitty's mouth. "Are ya gonna shut up? Ah know ya ramble when you're excited but jesus, can ya at least try and control it?"

Kitty nodded, giggling and Marie removed her hand. "Ah don't really know. Picture a light switch. It's like Ah just flip it off. There's not really a way Ah can explain it.."

"I'm so happy for you Marie! And it's not just because we can go swimming now. And it's definently not because you can have sex with Remy now. Seriously. How are you gonna hide you're thing... fling.. him.. from Logan?"

"Ah'm not. We're in a deep, committed relationship. We don't have ta hide it."

"Ohhhhhkay. Sure he's your boyfriend, but, like, what level of committed and deep? Me and Lance, Kim Kardashian and Kris Humphries, or Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley?"

"Who the hell are the last two?"

Kitty's mouth dropped open. "Please tell me you're kidding. This is a joke right?"

Marie looked at her as if had grown five heads and was speaking Latin.

"Harry Potter! The theme song! I'm sure you've heard it! Da da dada da dada da da dada da da da.." She got up and rushed to the other side of the room to her much larger than average bookshelf. Kitty scanned the titles quickly and dragged the entire film collection out onto the floor. "Look, they're all here! I can bring them with and we can totally watch them when we get back to the institute! We could have a movie night with everyone! Totes fun."

"Did you really just say totes?"

"Duhh, I'm trying to be more hip and trendy. You know, use words that people my age can actually understand."

"Can I give you some advice Kit?"

Kitty smiled at her. "Of course!"

"Don't."

"Okay, whateves. So when we get back we really should have the mov-"

"Kitty! Will you come down here? Me and your father have something we would like to discuss with you now that he's home from work!"

Marie looked at Kitty and then snatched her earphones back. She turned her music back up and shooed her away before turning back to her book. Kitty shrugged and phased through the door while yelling behind her, "We'll talk more about this later!"

* * *

Her parents were sitting at the kitchen table when she arrived in the kitchen. Although her mother was calmer since their last discussion, there was tension in the air. While normally slightly oblivious, her father seemed aware of it. His body was rigid and tense, like he was preparing for a fight or arguement.

Kitty's guard immediately went up as she approched the table and sat down cautiously. What would cause her parents to act like this? Whatever it was, it wasn't good. "What's this about? By the way, the condom wasn't mine. It was Marie's. She has a boyfriend, and I know you're not okay with people doing that in our house, but she didn't know the rules. I'm sorry. I should have told her but I didn't know her and Remy were that serious."

"Kitty, that's actually what we wanted to talk to you about," Theresa stated.

Carmen, Kitty's father, shared a look with her before beginning. "Me and your mother don't think it's best that you continue to associate with Marie."

"Bu-" Carmen's pointer finger shot up, effectively silencing Kitty.

"Let me finish," he said before lowing his finger. "It has come to our attention that she may not be the best influence on you. If she's having sex, why wouldn't you think it's okay? We think you're beginning to associate with the wrong kinds of people."

"The wrong sorts... This isn't just about Marie is it?" Kitty asked suspiciously, eyeing her parents and trying to figure out what they were talking about.

Carmen sighed and glanced at his wife. She gave him an almost inperceptible nod and he continued. "You are unfortunately correct Kitty. We have realized that our decision to send you to the Xavier's Institute was wrong. We don't believe that you are getting the proper education and we're worried about your safety. That man has you gallivanting all around the world fighting crime! You're only sixteen sweetheart. We just don't want you to get hurt."

"Mom, dad, this is where all my friends are! Where else would I go? Everyone knows I'm a mutant! What school would even accept me?" Kitty scowled angrily. How could her parents even think about doing this? The institute was her home! She considered everyone there family! They knew what she was going through.

"We actually received a visit call from a lovely young woman. Her name is Emma Frost and she's the headmistress of the Massachusetts Academy. They handle mutants like you, Kit. She seems like a very nice woman and they offer classes there so you won't have to go to public school," Carmen continued persuasively. "They can help you."

Kitty slammed her hands down on the table, shooting out of her chair and onto her feet. "Oh, so now I have to handled. Like some kind of animal or problem! I'm not going! I'm not! Everyone I love and know is where I am now! I'm not going!"

With that Kitty fled up the stairs and into her room, but not before hearing her father's yell.

"You are going and that's final!"

* * *

A/N:

Thanks for reading! I'll be working on another chapter and will hopefully have it up in a couple of days. It all just depends on what I'm doing, but it's summer so who knows? I'm loving sleeping in and relaxing before I have to return for my junior year in high school. Blahh.

Hope all you potterheads out there enjoyed my little shout out to Hermione and Ron. Love them!

By the way, has anyone tried new watermelon oreos? I'm thinking about trying them, but I don't want to waste my money if they're not worth it.


End file.
